In an implement control system on a material handling vehicle (such as a 4WD Loader), specific applications require the ability for an operator to “meter” (or dump with fine precision) material out of a bucket. In a direct (manually) controlled or pilot operated hydraulic system, valve response is often good enough for an operator to do this by shaking the control lever to shake or vibrate the bucket. In an Electro-Hydraulic (EH) system, however, control dampening and rate limiting, coupled with longer valve response times, can make this more difficult to do by shaking a control lever.
It would be desirable to have a feature that enables a vehicle operator to shake or vibrate an implement to better control the implement function.